


Sleepy Movie Cuddles

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Prompt: winteriron accidental snuggling





	Sleepy Movie Cuddles

The lights were dimmed as the Avengers that were currently still in the tower readied themselves with snacks and drinks. Bucky was at his usual spot against the wall, especially since Steve was away on a mission with Clint. He still didn’t socialize much with the rest of the team, feeling guilty over his past, feeling like he didn’t belong, even when they tried to convince him otherwise. **  
**

“Hey, Winter,” Natasha called to him, and he flinched at the label.

“Just Bucky, please…”

“Sorry, Bucky,” she corrected, “come over here and hang out with us.”

He pushed off the wall, slowly coming over. Seeing Natasha sprawled over one of the couches, there were only two other choices, on the floor or with Tony. Bucky didn’t particularly mind being on the floor, but felt it might seem too rude to not at least try sitting with the man. “Uh, could I…” he began, and Tony gave him plenty of room beside him. “Thanks,” Bucky muttered, sitting on the available cushion.

The movie began to play, but he was already bored before they were halfway through it, and starting to doze off. He shut his eyes, listening to the dialogue and music, but he must have fallen into a deep sleep at some point, because once he opened his eyes again, he was holding onto a slumbering Tony, his upper half on Bucky’s lap.

Bucky stared down at him a minute, not daring to move, before he glanced up at Natasha. “That worked out better than I hoped,” she commented. “Be gentle with him, Barnes; I don’t want to have to kick your ass later,” she then added as she walked away from them.

Bucky only stared after her, confused about what just happened. He did like having Tony where he was though. Maybe movie nights wouldn’t be so bad if they all ended like this.


End file.
